


【柳生丸】不期而遇

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Yagyuu Hiroshi/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【柳生丸】不期而遇

*邪教、拉郎。ooc预警  
*有一些私设的 柳生 x 丸井  
*Q: 有人看邪教吗   
A: 没有。

1.  
网球正选里，柳生和仁王的关系最好，这在立海大不是个秘密。  
但是柳生一直对丸井很有好感，这就是个秘密了。

2.  
起因是迹部给桦地搞的那个动员会——满眼望去都是钱的那一次。  
立海大正选早就分散去了各个角落，等柳生反应过来的时候，面前只剩下了因为买稠鱼烧而没有走远的丸井。  
仁王和桑原都不知所踪，于是两人决定结伴去逛逛。  
“要吗？” 丸井举着另一只稠鱼烧问柳生。  
“不用了，丸井君，非常感谢。”   
丸井也没再客气，三下两下就把剩下的食物咽了个干净。柳生在心里默默感叹了一下丸井吃东西的速度，还没来得及吐槽就看丸井又从口袋掏出了口香糖。

在此之前，柳生对丸井的印象大多来源于仁王。  
仁王总是会在练习间隙说些有的没的，什么文太那个笨蛋又把口香糖粘我背上，什么文太今天带的便当超级大我怀疑他有四个胃，什么文太今天又被数学老师点起来回答问题了超傻之类之类的。  
柳生大多时候只能默默听着，然后把视线望向球场另一半的丸井，不发表任何评论。  
在柳生眼里，丸井是个极为奇特的存在。明明是大家一起去比赛，这人就能在冰帝收获一个死心塌地的迷弟；赛场上分明是针锋相对的敌人，下了场却莫名和桃城武成了朋友。再看立海大，网球部十个人里有九个偏爱他，就连他自己——每次丸井和切原闯了祸被真田骂得够呛，柳生看着那两张委屈的脸也忍不住上前劝两句。  
是和自己绝对不一样的类型，丸井。

柳生侧头看向丸井的时候，对方正习惯性地吹出一个漂亮的泡泡。  
青苹果味的口香糖，吹出的泡泡是柳生最喜欢的苔绿色。  
“哦？前面有鬼屋诶……” 丸井下意识往后退了一步，“我们还是……”  
“走吧，丸井君。”  
“啊？柳生……你真的打算进这里吗？我记得你不是……”  
“所以我绝不允许自己有这样致命的弱点。” 说完柳生就自顾自走进了鬼屋。  
柳生比吕士最后的意识停留在看到柳树下苍白身影的那一瞬间。

“……柳生？……柳生……？”  
谁在叫我……  
“柳生快醒醒……快醒醒”  
挣扎着睁开眼的时候，第一时间看到了丸井焦急的脸。  
看到柳生醒过来，丸井明显松了口气，边把早就准备好的饮料递给柳生边说：“我就说了不要进去嘛……我还以为你出什么事了……”  
“多谢。” 柳生喝了几口饮料，看向坐在他身侧的丸井，“辛苦丸井君了。”  
丸井摆了摆手示意对方不用在意，又从口袋里掏出口香糖递给柳生：“喏，听说吃东西的时候人会有安全感。”  
柳生这次没再拒绝，向丸井手心看去——紫色的葡萄味，橙色的橘子味，红色草莓味……  
最后选了苔绿色的青苹果。

3.  
海原祭公演的抽签，看着自己和丸井手里同样颜色的签时，柳生发誓他看到了仁王憋不住的坏笑。  
“哈——？为什么我是辛德瑞拉啊！” 切原大声嚷嚷着。  
“太松懈了——！” 真田一拳就把海带头摁了下去，“声音太大了赤也！”  
“不要灰心啊赤也，” 仁王笑着勾住切原的肩膀，眼睛往柳生的方向瞟，“还有两个人和你一样要穿裙子哦~”  
柳生无语的看了一眼仁王，又把视线转向丸井，红发少年似乎对于穿女装一点心理障碍都没有，正和桑原商量周末要去哪里买衣服。  
原本想联合丸井一起反抗一下的柳生瞬间偃旗息鼓。  
丸井和桑原说了几句后就拿着小本子走到柳生的面前：“柳生，你想穿什么颜色的裙子？”  
——所以说为什么能这么自然的接受女装啊？！  
“……” 柳生推了推眼镜，把吐槽的话咽进肚子，“我都可以的。”  
丸井抬起头认真看了看柳生，想了想说：“紫色吧，和柳生的发色很衬。”  
没等柳生接话，丸井又问：“尺寸呢？”  
柳生老老实实报了数字，丸井一边在本子上写一边说：“真羡慕你们这种长得高的人啊……”  
“周末我会和Jackal一起去买衣服，柳生不用操心啦~” 丸井把写好数字的本子扔回给桑原，又转过头对柳生做了个标志性的wink，“一起加油当好赤也的坏姐姐吧！”

公演当天幸村十分满意，虽然是各人自己抽签的角色，但换好戏服后都意外的合适。  
“看不出来还挺可爱的嘛文太” 仁王坏笑着把手搭在丸井的肩上。  
“蘑菇精离我远点，” 丸井没好气的对仁王说，左右扫视了一圈突然不知道从哪拿出一把扇子递给坐着的柳生，“这个给你。”  
“？” 穿着裙子浑身难受的柳生疑惑地看向丸井。  
“一会儿要是实在不自在就用这个把脸挡住吧。”  
看上去无比平静的柳生其实心里比谁都慌，镜片能够掩饰人的眼神，裙摆可以掩饰不安的双腿，但没想到还是被丸井给看出来了。  
“非常感谢，丸井君。” 他十分郑重的接过那把小扇子，朝丸井笑了笑。  
想到自己所有的场景都是和丸井一起演，柳生不知不觉安心了起来。  
——反正丸井君肯定会帮他的。

4.  
U-17 时候因为想喝饮料去了宿舍楼外面的自动贩卖机，掏零钱的时候听到了身后的球场传来了声响。柳生原本是没在意的，这种合宿场地随时随地都能碰见练习的人，拿着掉落的饮料转身的时候，看到了球场里跑动着的红发少年——和对面的比嘉中部长。  
心情一下子有些复杂。  
虽说在U-17里已经没有了不同学校的概念，柳生还是更倾向于和立海的队友们一起行动。循规蹈矩的生活方式让他很难快速融入新的集体，尤其是仁王去了败者组后，更多时候柳生宁愿单独行动。  
柳生朝着丸井的方向眯了眯眼——对方正站在网前和一看就刚认识不久的木手有说有笑，看不出丝毫的隔阂感。  
不知道是出于什么心理，柳生举起手机把这一幕拍了下来。

等到晚上桑原回到宿舍后，柳生带着些报复性质的把手机递给桑原：“今天，丸井君和比嘉中部长，好像练习得很开心。”  
看着桑原难过地冲出宿舍，柳生这才觉得心里的堵塞感慢慢散去。

一军选拔比赛的时候，没有任何意外的看到了丸井和木手的双打组合。柳生看了看已经在咬着衣服流眼泪的桑原，叹了口气，勉强压下心里的那点不痛快专心致志地看起了比赛。  
对面的高中生看起来好像很棘手的样子……柳生想了想之前仁王被架去医务室的身影，小声祈祷丸井不要受伤。  
结果还是惨不忍睹。  
开场没多久就接连被球打到身体的丸井虽然凭借自身敏捷的反应躲开了不少，但遭遇木手的背叛时还是让场内场外的人都吃了一惊。  
柳生看着丸井十分艰难地在场中以一敌三，不自觉攥紧了拳头，心里默默给木手画了个大大的叉。  
——他们立海的人，还轮不到别人这么欺负。  
从背后袭来的球力道大得惊人，丸井反应不及还是倒在了地上。下一秒就想要冲出去查看丸井伤势的柳生，在看到比他更快围在丸井身边的人时生生顿住了脚步。  
冰帝的芥川，青学的桃城，还有桑原……  
——似乎谁都比他更有立场站在丸井的身边。  
柳生抿紧了唇，眼睛死死盯着重新站起来的丸井，莫名的堵塞感狂风骤雨般袭来。而那股不知名的情绪在看到丸井被砸伤眼睛后爆炸一般蔓延开来。

晚上吃完饭路过甜点的区块时，柳生稍稍顿了顿，之后认真的打包了一块草莓蛋糕。  
芥川和向日都去了温泉池，受了伤不能轻易碰水的丸井只能简单冲了澡郁闷的躺在宿舍。听到敲门声以为是桑原的丸井有些兴奋的去开门，接过意外地看到了柳生。  
“丸井君，我可以进来吗？”  
“啊啊……当然。” 丸井还有些愣怔，反应了一会儿才把柳生让进房间。  
柳生十分礼貌的坐在了椅子上，把打包好的蛋糕推给丸井：“丸井君的伤势怎么样了？”  
“谢啦柳生！” 丸井惊喜的举起盒子示意了一下，接着就迫不及待的拿起勺子，“已经处理好了，医生说一周就能把绷带拆了”  
“丸井君这段时间不要再受伤了，我会监督丸井君的。”  
说完好像又觉得有些逾距，柳生推了推眼镜接着说：“桑原君非常担心你。”  
丸井嘴里塞满了蛋糕，听了这话后回答地含糊不清：“知道啦”  
两人沉默了一会儿，房间里一时间只剩下丸井咀嚼的微小声音。终于吃完一整块蛋糕后，丸井满足的舒了口气，转头看向还规规矩矩坐在一旁的柳生。  
柳生被盯的有些慌乱，问道：“丸井君有什么事吗？”  
没有听到回答，柳生只看到丸井站起身往自己的方向俯了过来，即使此时只有一只眼睛露在外面，那里面散发出的光芒还是有些咄咄逼人。  
“柳生……” 等凑到离柳生的脸极近的位置，丸井开口问道，“你是不是很担心我？”  
“那是当然的。” 柳生义正言辞，“毕竟我们也是队友。”  
“诶——” 听了这话迅速退回到自己座位的丸井重新拉开了和柳生的距离，带着些调笑的声音说道，“真不愧是绅士啊，柳生。”  
柳生看了两秒丸井脸上意味不明的笑，猛地站起身往门外走去：“丸井君快休息吧，请务必好好养伤。”

——希望他不要看到自己红透的耳朵。

5.  
U-17结束后，又回到了按部就班的校园生活。因为升学考试的临近，部活时间被压缩到了原来的一半不到。不需要再准备各种大赛的三年级正选，也只有周一周五的统一训练会聚在一起。  
柳生看着正被切原缠着的丸井，对自己身侧的仁王问道：“丸井君之后会直升高中部吧？”  
“当然，puri，” 仁王有些奇怪地看了看柳生，“难道你不是？”  
“没有，” 柳生推了推眼镜，“只是确认一下。”  
仁王没转开视线，狐狸眼对着柳生眯了眯。柳生心里暗叫不好，仁王出现这种表情的时候多半没好事。  
“柳生……你什么时候开始在意文太了？”  
“不是，仁王君想多了。”  
仁王轻笑了一声，动作亲昵的拍了拍柳生的肩膀：“诶，你记不记得U-17的时候你跟我说过什么？”  
“……”  
“那句话现在完整的还给你。” 

——“你以为我和你搭档了多久，你说谎我一眼就看得出来。”

当天最后留下来打扫的是柳生和丸井。仁王最后走的时候朝柳生意味深长地吹了声口哨，甚至还“体贴”的关上了更衣室的门，尽管柳生并不是很感激他的多此一举。  
门关上后，原本熙熙攘攘的更衣室显得格外安静，柳生只能听见他背后丸井正窸窸窣窣换衣服的声音。  
柳生深吸了一口气，使了些力关上了自己衣柜的门，“砰”地一声有些刺耳。  
“……？” 丸井听到声响回头，只看到了正背对着自己把头抵在衣柜上的柳生，“怎么了，柳生？”  
“丸井君……”  
“嗯？” 柳生的声音听起来不太对劲，丸井有些担心地走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。  
下一秒却猛地被抱紧了对方的怀里。  
“！！” 丸井紧张地看了看把头埋在他颈窝的柳生，磕磕绊绊的问道，“怎…怎么了到底？”  
没等到柳生的回答，对方就慢慢松开他又站直了，恢复了那副冷静自持的模样。  
“……喂。” 丸井看上去有些恼怒，“你在耍我吗？”  
“不是！” 柳生看上去有些慌乱，“只是想告诉丸井君，高中也能在一个学校，我很高兴。”  
丸井大睁着眼睛使劲眨了眨：“……你是柳生吧，不是仁王在骗我吧？”  
柳生严肃的摇了摇头。  
拿手撑着下巴盯着柳生看了半天，丸井突然就笑了起来：“刚才算不算在向我表白？”  
没等柳生反应，丸井就拿起包自顾自拉开了更衣室的门：  
“我也很喜欢柳生哦~”  
丸井衬衫上独有的青苹果味萦绕在柳生身边很久。

——抑制不住的幸福感瞬间席卷了全身。  
——虽然反应过来的时候，只剩下自己一个人打扫网球场了。

6.  
对于爱情的想象，之前来自于最喜欢的音乐剧《歌剧魅影》。  
带着占有欲的，神秘的，能穿越时空的，宏大的，浪漫的——爱情。

而如今——  
看着因为数学作业的枯燥而睡倒在自己怀里的丸井，柳生低下头轻轻吻了吻对方泛着香甜的唇角。  
细水长流的，不那么伟大的，朴素的，自持的，柳生比吕士的——爱情。

END.


End file.
